On Christmas Eve
by x-kate17-x
Summary: A Tate oneshot for Christmas. That's it.


Okay, I know I'm meant to be updating We'll Always Have Paris, but I'm going to do that in a second, alright? It's only Christmas once a year, so here is a Christmassy Tate story. Hope you like it xxx

Disclaimer - not mine.

Happy Christmas!

* * *

"Happy Christmas Gibbs! See ya!" 

Gibbs looked up from his desk – the only one in the bullpen that wasn't decorated with some kind of Christmas memorabilia – and put his pen down on top of the stack of files he was working on. Tony (whose desk was scattered with singing snowmen, dancing santas, tinsel and the remains of several Christmas crackers, not to mention a generous dusting of crumbs) was on his feet, his backpack slung over one shoulder, swinging his car keys around his thumb.

"Where are you going, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

From their positions of relative safety behind their desks, Kate and McGee glanced up. McGee's black paper crown, courtesy of Abby, slid down his forehead as he moved his head and he sighed, pushing it out of his eyes for the fifteenth time in as many minutes.

"Well, Gibbs, it's Christmas Eve," Tony pointed out.

"I know."

"So… I'm going home, Boss."

"It's two in the afternoon, DiNozzo."

"Yeah, but…"

"Sit down at your desk, Tony," Gibbs sighed, picking his pen up again and squinting back at the file. Tony didn't move, just looked forlornly at the elevator and glanced at Gibbs, clearly considering making a break for it. "Don't even try it, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled.

With a sigh, Tony threw his backpack at the wall partition behind his desk and sat down, scowling, his arms folded over his chest like a sulking child.

"This isn't fair, Boss," he complained. "I told Kayla I'd meet her at her place at four."

"Work doesn't finish until five, DiNozzo."

"But Gibbs… she's gorgeous! She's a goddess. Perfectly proportioned -" Tony waved his hands in the air to demonstrate just how perfectly proportioned this girl was, earning himself a glare from Kate. "Six foot, blonde hair, blue eyes…"

"I don't care," Gibbs said. "You're not leaving. It's bad enough that I have to put up with this incessant twinkling of tinsel and wreaths all over the desks, without having my team up and leave at two o' clock."

Kate and McGee surreptitiously shifted folders and stationery to hide the tinsel and paper chains adorning their own desks and glanced at one another. While Abby's lab was the epitome of festive cheer, the usual rock music having been replaced with cheerful Christmas carols and dancing elves marauding across her desk, Gibbs was apparently in a particularly bah humbug mood, which didn't bode well for the their evening plans.

The rest of the day passed slowly, Tony checking his watch every two minutes and announcing the minutes left until five. By half four, he had begun his anxious little 'almost going home time' dance, which involved him hopping from foot to foot and staring at the clock, poised to leave as soon as he could. Every time a phone rang, his head jerked up and a look of sheer terror adorned his face as he contemplated the idea of getting a case now, while they were still on duty, and being forced to stay at work for hours longer than he should be.

It was one minute to five, and even McGee had put his things into his back in preparation to leave, when Gibbs' phone rang loudly. In horror, both Tony and McGee stared as Gibbs picked it up, but Kate seemed oblivious.

"We've got a case," Gibbs said, hanging up the phone and reaching for his gun.

Feeling an abject sense of horror – so close! – Tony and McGee slunk down in their chairs and groaned.

"Have fun," Kate grinned, fluttering her fingers at them and picking her bag up.

"What?" McGee said.

"See you in a couple of days," she said, winking at them and putting on her coat and scarf. "Happy Christmas, guys."

"What?" McGee repeated.

"She's booked time off," Gibbs grunted. "Starting at five today. Hurry up, we're an agent short so I can't afford to hang around."

"You sneaky, conniving little…" Tony growled, glaring at Kate and picking up his own bag. "I can't believe you booked time off!"

"I can't believe you didn't," Kate replied. "It's your own fault."

"This isn't fair! It's Christmas, I don't want to work!" Tony protested. "Gibbs… come on! Can't we just give the case to whoever's on Christmas duty this year?"

"No."

"You're letting Kate go! We got the case at one minute to five, you should make her stay!" Kate dug him in the ribs, glaring at him.

"I'm not going to," Gibbs said.

"Why?"

"Because it's Christmas Eve. She's the only one of the three of you who intends to celebrate the true meaning of Christmas, so she's the only one leaving."

Scowling, Tony kicked his desk. "I'll go and get the car then, shall I?" he muttered, giving Kate a pointed glare.

"Do what you like," Kate grinned. "I'm going to my boyfriend's." She stepped into the elevator, hitting the button to take her to the ground floor, and gave Tony and McGee a sweet smile as the doors slid shut.

With a heavy sigh, Tony swung his backpack onto his shoulder and made his own way to the elevator. As he weaved through the parking lot to the car, sitting midway down the line of identical NCIS cars. As he reached the car, pointing the keys at it and unlocking it, he realized that Kate was leaning against the door.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Waiting for you. Where did you come, via _Kayla's_ place?"

"Thought you were going to your_ boyfriend's_?" Tony replied.

"Well I was," Kate nodded. "But my boyfriend is an idiot and didn't listen to me when I told him to book time off work so he didn't wind up working all night on Christmas Eve."

Tony toed the gravel at his feet and looked sheepish.

"Sorry," he said. "Gibbs won't make me stay all day tomorrow, though. I'll ring you when I get off, you can still come over. Or you could stay and help us," he grinned hopefully. "Make it go quicker…"

"No," Kate said, shaking her head. "Sorry, Tony. I would, but… I don't think I can handle it on Christmas, you know?"

"Our job kind of sucks sometimes, doesn't it?" Tony agreed.

"A bit. I would stay and help any other day..."

"Kate, it's okay. Go home. I don't mind. You're right, I should have booked time off and then I could leave with you. I should feel bad, not you. I'll call you when I get home, alright?"

"Or… I could just go back to your place and wait up for you," Kate grinned. "Unless, of course, you'd rather spend the night with Kayla the six foot, blonde goddess…"

"You'd rather I told Gibbs about us?"

"Nope," Kate laughed. "I'd rather your fantasy girl wasn't the total opposite of me, though."

"I was trying not be obvious," Tony retorted.

"Gibbs will be waiting for you," Kate said, glancing at her watch and sighing wistfully.

"I know. I'll see you later, alright?"

"You know, there's this Christmas tradition in Indiana…" Kate grinned, catching Tony's arm and pulling him closer to her.

"What?"

Kate leant forwards, whispering in Tony's ear. Her warm breath tickled his ear, and her cold fingers pressed against his neck as she pulled his head towards her.

"Wow," Tony grinned, when Kate let him go. "That's not a tradition you picked up in Catholic School, is it?"

"Nope," Kate replied. "But it only counts if you get home before dawn."

"I swear," Tony nodded, putting his hand on his heart. "This will be the fastest solved case in the history of NCIS."

Kate laughed, kissing Tony on the cheek and turning to go. She made it a couple of steps, before digging her hand into her pocket and turning back to Tony.

"Hey!" she called, as he opened the car door. Tony looked up. "Early Christmas present," she said, throwing the sprig of mistletoe at Tony, who caught it neatly and grinned. "To be redeemed upon your arrival home."

Tony winked, waving at Kate as she turned on her heel and made her way to her own car.

---

As they made their way to the crime scene, Gibbs driving them through the already-dark city, Tony felt his phone vibrate against his pocket. Digging it out, he read the text message and grinned.

'Stay away from six foot blondes with that mistletoe'.


End file.
